thepcpfandomcom-20200214-history
Digibro
Introduction Conrad was precocious child who was told he was special and then sent through the same system for regular kids, but at an accelerated rate. At this young age, his inability and disdain for this level of tedious pencil-pushing led him to regress to normie school. Being an enlightened spirit, Digi realized that appearance doesn't matter. This idea was later retracted in his video "Aesthetic is Narrative." He often described himself as a skinny boy with long hair and no fashion sense. This inability to interact with culture can be seen as a contribution to his isolation. Digi's parents were impoverished and this lead them to provide him with a life better than their own. His dad unknowingly transmitted to him the aura of nonchalant reassurance as a desire to comfort other people; ironically, Digi's isolation and inability to sincerely connect with any actual friends led him down a path of deep depression. Digi's family was forced to relocate numerous times throughout his childhood, this constant uprooting was physical but also metaphoric. Without a solid home base, Digi's identity and social group suffered. Naturally, this future hermit gravitated toward the magical picture box that connected him to people through the internet. On the internet, he would frequent forums and desperately try to make connections by spouting his ideas in a autistic fashion. Digi high school and early college days were boring. In a laughable attempt to be perceived as a tortured genius he left a note - a passive habit of his, used to communicate with his parents- that he was going to the hospital to be put on suicide watch. His parent came and collected the poor autist and decided he needed actually help. He was to see a fancy college man and talk about his feelings and this would get him some medication. Digi says that it relieved his anxiety, but not his depression. The drugs gave him a general sense of apathy. In discussing himself, Digi is self-aware that he comes across as arrogant and egotistical, but argues that it is in his self interest to be so as it is not detriment to him. Digi is analyst, which allows him to delineate specific aspects of show that he enjoys in hopes that the lowly plebs can aspire to his patrician taste. Digi struggles every day of his life trying to change and ultimately convincing himself that his nihilistic tendencies are justified. He cares about nothing and can win every argument by deconstructing it and showing that he's truly the superior debater, a Master if you will. Digi lacks a distinct voice, he is instead an aggregator of the best qualities of other people. Early Life Digi looked like a legit loli when he was little. This wasn't helped by the fact that he would let his hair grow as much as he could, which caused him to get laughed at. He moves schools constantly, until he arrived at a school full of black people. This seriously shaped his life, and his view on race specifically. He then moved again, I guess. At some point, his parents decided that if they were gonna have to put up with this shit they might as well get paid for it, and made him get checked for authism or something. Turns out Digibrony is just a genius, so they sent him to a elite academy for smart as children, probably the one full of blacks; as you are all aware, black people are known for their academic success. Not only he could not keep up with his classes, he also got bullied some more, so he got the fuck outta there as fast as possible. He also, at some other poin in time, met a guy with a Lucky Star volume in class, and talked to him. He got his contact info right the day before the guy dropped out of school because of the crippling headaches he would get every morning. Digi has told this story more times than you could count. The guy was a hobo, but he's now a normie, so he and Digi probably haven't talked in ages. My Little Pony Digibrony created My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, in an attempt of attracting children to then eat them. Unfortunately, his plan was a complete failure, as he only got the attention of fat, authistic middle-age men. Digibrony, in an attempt to capitalise on this, then created analysis, and used it to explain why his show makes sense both to children and fat adult men. Digibrony then invented anime and had a child with an asian chick. His child then ate him, absorbing his knowledge and power, and adopted his identity, slightly changing his name to Digibro. Anime is a japanese colloquialism that comes from shortening the word animation Death and Legacy Conrad "Digibro" Collins died at age 41, notably NOT a virgin, as he in multiple occasions had sex with his friend and colleague Tom Oliver.